The Tragic Story
by vidhisoni9
Summary: Well I made a story named Chracters read The Heroe's Fate but I thought it was really small so I am replacing it with this story. The Heroe's Fate is a story by a author in fanfic named crimsonsun006. All credits goes to him. It is a story where Annabeth dies and Percy breaks all ties to Olmpus. This is where the chracters will be reading this story. No occ.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so there might be some grammar mistakes. I am only 10 years old so my grammar is a little weak. Thank you.**

6 months after defeating Gaia (figure it out soon)

The throne room didn't look quite the same. It was not the architecture, it was the behavior. Apollo was not fighting to Artemis about who was bigger. Poseidon was not arguing to Athena about who should have been the patron of Athens. Aphrodite had tears in her eyes while she was whispering, my masterpiece. Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysius, Hera and Zeus had a poker face. Even Hades looked sad. Hestia's hearth had a sad grey colour. Demeter was mumbling he even liked cereals.

Suddenly, demigods dropped on the floor. A girl with spikey hair and electric blue eyes fell on the ground. Other people followed her. Where are we all the demigods said? Did you summon us father said Thalia. No Zeus said. A note with a book fell on the floor. Thalia, can you read it said Athena.

Thalia started reading the note. _**This book is about your favorite hero. Don't try to change the future or you won't remember anything you read. From: The Fates.**_ Let's start reading then everybody said at once. Who wants to read it said Zeus. I will read it said Athena.

The Heroes' Fate

**The 6 demigods stood in front of the Olympian Council. There were supposed to be seven of them. The war had claimed one. The loss had hit all of them hard, but one was taking it worse than all of them put together.**

All the demigods with Athena started crying.

**Percy Jackson.**

**He was staring right ahead, his face expressionless.**

He was so good at hiding emotions said Nico.

**Zeus was giving his usual speech about the greatness of Olympus and heroism of the Olympians. However not all of them were paying attention to him.**

The meetings are so boring said Apollo. Hey said Zeus. Just kidding dad said Apollo.

**Poseidon for one was studying his son a very worried look on his face. He wasn't the only one. A few thrones down from him Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom had a similar look on her face as she gazed at the Son of Poseidon.**

**"Now its time to reward our heroes, who fought for Olympus and the World in their hour of need." Zeus continued as he gazed with a paternal pride at the assembled demigods.**

**"Lord Zeus." Percy's voice rang out echoing the Halls of Olympus. It was said in a deferential tone, but something about it felt like a challenge. A challenge issued to the gods. All the others stared at him gaping with their mouths open at his nerve, so did most of the Olympians.**

Everybody remembered that day.

**"Yes Perseus." Zeus voice rumbled dangerously.**

**"I suppose this is the part where you reward us for our efforts?" Percy's voice held just a tinge of mocking edge.**

**"I was getting there, yes." Zeus was more puzzled than irritated at being interrupted. His curiosity at what the young man had to say keeping his fury at bay...**_** Barely.**_

**"There is only one gift I would like." Percy said all the while keeping his gaze steady on Zeus, all pretense of submission now gone.**

**"What would that be?" Zeus raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling of deja vu.**

**"Before that I would need a solemn oath from all of you...**_** my Lord.**_**"He added as an afterthought.**

Hades looked down. I wish I never said that he thought.

**Zeus's eyes flashed dangerously, before Hera put a hand on her husband's arm calming him.**

**"Fine." Zeus conceded. "If your request is within our power to grant, it will be granted. This I swear on The Styx."**

**Percy smiled for the first time that day. His next words would echo in the halls of Olympus for years to come.**

**"I would like to break off all ties with Olympus."**

He didn't even thought of us said the big three cousins.

**An explosive silence enveloped all those present.**

**"You dare..." Zeus began his voice trembling with rage..**

**"I hold you to your oath. For the rest of my life I would be left alone by the Olympians. No more quests and no more oaths. That is the gift I want." Percy's voice hardened as he spoke these words.**

**Zeus stared at him meeting his challenging eyes, before his eyes softened in understanding.**

**"It is granted." The sky rumbled at Zeus's declaration.**

I don't know why you granted his gift said Poseidon. We all sweared on the River Styx so I had to.

**Without another word Percy turned on his heels walking away, without so much as a backward glance, leaving the hall speechless.**

**As he was walking Frank tried to stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I am sor..." Frank began.**

The seven looked down ashamed. I wished I could have stopped him said Frank

**"I understand why you did it. Doesn't mean I forgive you." Percy brushed off his arm walking away, leaving Frank on the verge of tears and the hall silent.**

**2 Years Later.**

We won't see him for 2 years said Nico.

**Alex was running through the streets of Brooklyn, panting as she turned a corner into a street. The minotaur was closing in and fast. It was supposed to be a regular extraction mission. One of the satyrs had found a demigod in one of the schools in Brooklyn. She had volunteered for the mission. She thought she could handle it.**

Everybody remembered Percy's first fight with the minotaur.

**In normal conditions she could have too.**

**But these were anything but.**

**The first part of the mission had gone down well enough. She along with Matthew, son of Hermes had turned up at the school and the extraction had gone smooth enough.**

**Then all hell broke loose.**

**No soon had they gotten him out they were ambushed by a pair of empousa disguised as school cheerleaders. It was only because of Alex that they got out of that one, considering the effect the empousa had on the boys. She had injured her sword arm in that fight.**

**Things had only gotten worse after that. Fighting through a horde of Lamias and Mormos they had decided to split up.**

It always gets worse said Katie Gardener. The gods looked guilty.

**She had decided to be the diversion, while waiting for reinforcements from the camp. She had used the first opportunity to contact camp that she could find. Chiron had assured her help was on the way. She just had to survive till then.**

**Then came the Minotaur.**

Everybody shuddered.

**It chased her down 4 streets. Her feet instinctively carrying her away from the more populous parts of the city. Something told her she would find safety or help if she kept going the way she was.**

**Turning the corner she collided with a what she thought was a concrete wall. Just her luck. A wall just around the corner of a street.**

She is gone said Travis. Katie slapped his head. Travis scolded Katie.

**"Are you alright?" Came a gravelly voice to her eyes. It was then that she realized that she hadn't run into a wall. It was a man. Or more specifically a boy. Couldn't have been a couple of years older than her. Dressed in gray overalls he looked like a construction worker.**

The person could help her. Of course not, he is a mortal said Katie.

**"Its not safe to be wandering the streets at this time of the night you know." The boy continued, pulling her up to her feet. Alex paid little mind to him. She had to get of there. She tried to run before he grabbed her arm. "You're bleeding. Let me get you some first aid."**

Nice mortal said Connor. Stupid, the mortal will get her killed said Clarisse.

**"Please let me go..." The rest of her plea was lost in the roar of the Minotaur.**

MOOO said Leo. Everybody chuckled.

**Crap he had caught up to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she took in the frame of the bull-headed monster. But what surprised her was the boy with her. He merely stared at the monster with a languid almost bored gaze.**

**"Its been a while since I last saw you." He said.**

It might be him said Will from the Apollo cabin. It could be a mortal who is probably not seeing a human, not a monster.

**The mist is probably interfering the boy's perception of the monster. Only heaven knew what he was seeing right now. She had to run away. Draw the monster away from the mortal.**

**Usually they won't attack mortals, but she didn't know what they would do, if they found one between them and their pray.**

**The pray being her in this case.**

**Well she couldn't endanger a mortal. But before she could say or do anything the boy calmly beckoned the minotaur. Was she imagining it? The Minotaur actually seemed to be hesitating, it seemed...**_** scared.**_

_It is him. No it might be some other demigod. What demigod could scare a monster thought the demigods._

**"I gain nothing by saving her." He spoke calmly and the Minotaur charged bellowing a battle cry swinging his weapon an ax in the shape of the greek letter Omega at the boy. Moving in speeds she could barely follow, he pulled a blade. Stepping inside the arc of the swing he plunged it in the Minotaur's throat and pulling it out in the same motion. The monster disintegrated before it hit the ground. "But I lose nothing by destroying you either." He finished, but didn't drop his guard.**

**A faint growl alerted Alex to the presence of a hellhound in the darkness. The boy held his ground almost as if daring it to attack.**

**The hellhound growled for a few seconds before finally retreating in the shadows. Alex let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The boy sighed and before her eyes the sword turned into a pen which the boy then proceeded to pocket.**

**"My place isn't far from here. why don't you come with me so we can get your arm bandaged." The boy offered.**

**15 minutes later they Alex was sitting in a spartan one bedroom apartment, her arm bandaged and sipping some coffee. She stared at the boy in front of her as he went about working in his house working almost mechanically.**

**He looked about nineteen. Messy jet black hair fell over his forehead. He was tall and built like an athlete and had melancholic sea-green eyes.**

**"You're a demigod." Alex said. Finally finding her voice for the first time since she allowed herself to be led to his apartment.**

**The boy went to the only window in his apartment and gazed out into the streets as if looking for something.**

**"Someone should be coming soon to pick you up from the camp." He said disregarding what she had said.**

**"Wait you didn't answer my question." Alex protested.**

**"You should go." The boy told her not relenting.**

**Soon she found herself back out on the streets. The jerk. What does he think of himself? She fumed to herself. But she didn't have to wait long before the promised reinforcements came in the form of a goth kid walking out of the shadows.**

**"Well good to see you in one piece Alex." Nico said giving her a once over. "I have been looking all over for you."**

**"Yeah, no thanks to you." She glared at him. Her nerves were still frayed from her near-death experience.**

**"But thanks to someone I see." He said indicating her bandaged arm.**

**"Yeah I got some help. You should have seen him Nico. He took out the Minotaur with one blow and even scared a hellhound into retreating." Alex said.**

**"A demigod helped you?" Nico raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yes. He has to be. But I have never saw him in camp." Alex said. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that would you?"**

**Nico stayed silent for a while. "No, I don't."**

He does know him. We all do said Athena. Let's read the next chapter said Nico


	2. Chapter 2

**I need reviews. Enjoy!**

**Nico made his way to the big house having just gotten Alex safely to camp. She was a brave girl, but did have a habit of biting off more than she could chew. As if she had something to prove. Not unlike one other demigod he knew.**

Athena cabin growled at Nico. Just kidding said Nico.

**Though he could sort of see where she was coming from. Expectations had a way of doing that to you. Being the demigod son of Hades he had his own set of expectations to live up to.**

Everybody looked guilty.

**Though of all the people she ran into...**_** him.**_

Everybody looked sad now.

**He should be glad he supposed, running into him did save her life. Maybe there was hope after all.**

The hearth shined when Athena said hope.

**He gave three small raps on the door, announcing his presence.**

**"Come in."**

**"Chiron." Nico bowed once to the trainer and guardian of the heroes. Though Nico didn't receive his training from him, he did acknowledge him as a master.**

The demigods smiled at Chiron.

**Chiron was seated in his normal wheelchair going through some camp reports, when he looked up to smile at him.**

**"Ah! Nico, the extraction went well then." He addressed the goth kid.**

I am not a Goth said Nico. You are a Goth death breath said Thalia. No Yes, this kept on going.

**"About that... Alex ran into him." Nico decided to come straight to the point.**

**Chiron remained silent following this declaration.**

**"Did she now?" He said gravely.**

**"What would you have us do?" Nico queried.**

**"Nothing."**

**"I know your views on this Master Chiron, but we need him." Nico began.**

We do need him said the demigods.

**"I am aware of that my child. But revealing ourselves to him won't achieve anything." Chiron interrupted sighing deeply. "We have to give him time and pray that he comes to us."**

**"What if he doesn't?" Nico couldn't help asking.**

**"Have faith in him. He did save Alex didn't he? Things might not be as grim as you believe." Chiron placated the boy.**

His fatal flaw is personal loyalty after all said Athena

**Nico bowed his head once more before retreating. "Yes master."**

**Alex woke up with a splitting headache the next day. It took a while for her to get her bearings. Then her eyes fell on her still bandaged arm. That was when it all came rushing back to her. The mission. The extraction. The monsters, the escape but most importantly... him.**

**She didn't even get his name.**

It is Percy Jackson said Travis. We know said Katie.

**Removing her bandages she studied her wound, which was nothing more than an angry welt now. Well she better get up now. It was time for the camp activities.**

Athena kids are always at time Said Nico

**Ever since she had arrived at the camp a year ago, she had not missed a single day of activities. It was the place she belonged. After years of trying to fit in her regular life, she had finally found her home in Camp Half-Blood. Acknowledging the greetings from her bunk mates she got ready for her day.**

**She went to the archery range first, and nocked an arrow to her bow, taking a deep breath she let it fly, hitting her target a hundred yards away, few inches from the center. She huffed in disappointment.**

Maybe she will join my hunters thought Artemis

**"Now now what's with the long face Alex?" Came an annoying voice in her opinion followed by a hand messing her short auburn hair.**

**"What do you want Will?" She said grumpily to the Apollo counselor, who smirked at her.**

**"I am telling you to go easy on yourself. You are getting really good." He said admiring her shot.**

**"Still not as good as you." She said grumpily.**

**"But then that's because of you know who." He winked at her.**

**Ever since she had gotten to camp Will Solace had taken it upon himself to act like a surrogate brother of sorts to her. She didn't mind it. He had a big hand in improving her archery skills after all.**

That's how brothers act Hera thought, thinking about Hephaestus and Ares

**"I just want to be good at it." She shrugged off Will's hand from her head.**

**"And you are." Will tried to assure her.**

**But Alex refused to be consoled. Last night she had almost died, if not for the mystery demigod. Her pride was wounded and she never wanted to be needed to be saved again.**

**She was no damsel damn it.**

They have too much pride thought Connar.

**She made her way to the arena where the other demigods were practicing their skills with the blade. The Ares kids were the best. Their counselor Clarisse was their instructor.**

They are not the best said Thalia. The best swordman was Percy thought everybody.

**At the moment Clarrise was pummeling a Dionysius kid.**

**"Keep your guard up maggot, feet together, more power to your thrust." She kept a steady stream of instructions as she forced the kid back, before a particularly vicious thrust sent the kid sprawling in the dust.**

**Alex winced at that. She had been told that Clarisse used to be a lot worse. She failed to see how.**

Same here said the Dionysius kid. Ares smiled at that.

**"Next." Clarisse shouted. "What about you runt?" She pointed her sword at Alex.**

**Great just what she needed, be Clarisse's next punching bag. But she had never backed down and she wouldn't be starting now.**

Their pride will destroy them thought Hestia

**Grabbing a shield she faced Clarisse. Clarisse smirked seeing the determined expression on her face.**

**Without warning Clarisse struck forward with the speed of a striking cobra, Alex barely reacting in time bringing her shield to block the thrust. The power behind it nearly caused her lose her balance, as it is she was forced to retreat several steps.**

Remember Wisdom has to bow to Strength said Athena

**Without letting up Clarisse pushed forward with her attack, Alex blocked a few before a particularly vicious thrust finally caused her to lose her balance and soon she was on her back.**

**"Next." Clarisse called for a new opponent.**

**"No." Alex stood up using her blade for leverage. "Again."**

Are you crazy said Travis

**Clarisse stared at her. Before something like respect flashed in her eyes as she took her stance again.**

**The second time didn't go any better than the first time, neither the third or fourth time for that matter. By the fifth time she could barely keep to her feet, panting and sweating. Her arms were aching now with the weight of the shield, her vision was getting blurry too.**

A Athena kid lost said Travis. The Athena cabin and Athena glared at him.

**"You're done kid." Clarisse said. "Go take a break and come back tomorrow."**

**Seeing her looking down on her, Alex got to her feet again, wiping the sweat from her forehead she dropped the shield and retook her stance. The observers all gaped at this act. Clarisse looked scandalized.**

**Calming herself down she visualized the attack she had seen last night. How the boy had fluidly moved inside the Minotaur's guard to stab at its neck. Carisse charged again.**

**The world slowed. She was going for an overhead strike. They had been taught that when facing a charging opponent, you retreat if they are stronger than you and try look for openings. But she was exhausted, she couldn't let this go on. Clarisse was stronger than her. She couldn't trade sword strikes with her nor could she allow her to chase her across the field.**

**She couldn't win if she stayed on the defensive.**

**When Clarisse was barely three steps away, she stepped forward inside the arc of her swing.**

**A deathly silence engulfed the entire field. All the campers were gaping at the spectacle in front of them. Clarisse was standing still, her blade mid-swing Alex's blade at her throat.**

**Soon the campers broke into spontaneous applause. Clarisse looked thunderstruck.**

**"I... won."**

We did not lose said the Athena cabin.

**Percy brought his hammer hard on the wall as he chipped away at it. Sweat, grime and dust layered his skin. A horn sounded indicated the end of their shift.**

**Percy wiped away the grime away from his face.**

**"Yo Perce, we are going for drinks. You coming?" George one of his co-workers said.**

**"Thanks guys, but I have somewhere to be." Percy declined his workmate politely.**

**"Okay maybe next time." George conceded.**

He would have accepted if he was the same thought Nico.

**Everyday he was invited and he everyday he would decline. But today he had his reasons. He was going to visit his mother after all.**

Poseidon smiled at the thought of Sally but then become sad again.

**A shower and a change of clothes later Percy was in the subway, whiling away time of the journey, lost in his thoughts. It had been two years since that day. For a long time after that he had been lost.**

Everybody looked sad

**He was angry, yes. Very angry as a matter of fact. But more than that it was guilt and grief. Grief at his loss and guilt at his failure to save her. It had gotten so bad at one point that he had dropped completely off the grid.**

What had happened everybody thought.

**Those were extremely turbulent times for him. He had started living in the streets, gotten into street gangs, drugs and alcohol you name it. His life had become a cycle of violence.**

People looked surprised

**But he had gotten out. The grief was still there but the bitterness was now replaced with indifference.**

He is still the same thought everybody.

**Putting his hands in his pockets he felt Riptide still there. He had tried to get rid of it. But no matter where he threw it or how hard he tried to get rid of it, the pen always came back.**

Because you are the master of Riptide said Poseidon

**There was a time when he stopped wearing trousers with pockets. One monster attack was all it had taken to go back down that road.**

Everybody looked worried.

**When he came out of his thoughts he saw an old lady standing near where he was sitting. Standing up he offered his seat to the woman who thanked him graciously. Percy returned her show of gratitude with a smile.**

**Half-an hour later Percy was standing in front of a house. Hesitating only for a second he knocked. It wasn't long before it was opened by a middle-aged bespectacled man with salt and pepper hair.**

**"Percy. My boy. How have you been?" He said genially pulling him in a hug.**

**Percy couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug.**

**"Hello Paul." He greeted his stepfather. "I have been good."**

He did not break his connection with everybody Poseidon thought

**"Come in." Paul invited him in. The house was exactly as he remembered. He was grateful for that. It was one place where his memories didn't hurt him anymore. He had Paul to thank for that.**

Those memories replayed in everybody's mind.

**He was the one after all to bring him out of his funk, even when he was grieving his own loss. He knew Paul didn't approve of working as a construction worker believing him to be capable of so much more. But he didn't give him a hard time about it either.**

**Paul had waited for him to arrive before he started preparing dinner. It was a ritual they followed as it gave them a chance to talk and bond.**

**"So how's the school going?" Percy said making conversation.**

**"Oh its going great. We will have a new debate team soon. I can tell you I have never had brighter prospects." Paul began excitedly.**

**Percy smiled good naturedly at Paul's enthusiasm. It was one of the things which made him such a good teacher.**

**"What about you Percy? What have you been up to?" Paul asked his stepson.**

**"Not much to tell. The usual." Percy replied washing the stirring the soup while he did.**

**"You know you can go back to school." Paul began tentatively.**

**"I need more time."**

**"I promised your mother I would take care of you. Somehow I feel I have failed in that regard." Paul sighed.**

**"No, you haven't Paul. Trust me you did take care of me. Its just that right now is not a good time."**

Somebody is caring for him thought Poseidon

**"Are you having nightmares again?" Paul asked him.**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Something's coming, I can feel it in my bones." Percy said solemnly.**

Athena and her demigods looked curious

**Percy returned to his home the next morning. He had taken the day off work. It was the day when he and Paul visited his mother's grave. She had died in a car accident during the Giant War.**

**He couldn't even say goodbye to her, missing her funeral, as he was in Tartarus at that time.**

**As if he needed any other reason to hate his old life.**

Everybody looked guility.

**Fumbling with the keys to his apartment he spied a presence close to approaching him from behind, acting fast he uncapped riptide and flashed it at his unseen enemy stopping an inch from their throat.**

**Tilting his head curiously he studied her. She had auburn hair and a tanned heart-shaped face. She looked about sixteen and was dressed in orange Camp-Half Blood T-shirt and jeans. It was the girl he had saved the other day.**

**But it was her eyes which froze him in place.**

**They were a stormy gray. Despite her nervousness at having a blade placed over her throat she swallowed audibly and managed.**

**"Hey. I am sorry to drop in like this. I am Alex Walker. Daughter of Athena."**

We already know said Travis. Katie shut him up.


End file.
